


A New Start

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus survived the war, but Tonks did not and in his grief, he isolates himself. The holiday season is just another reminder of his loss. Bill confronts him/drags him out to the Weasley gathering just to get him out of the house and out of his misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 fest at the livejournal community mini_fest.

Remus frowned when his ward chimed a visitor. He put his book on the side table, bookmarked, and answered it. "Oh, Bill. Hello."

Bill smiled. "Hello. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course," he opened the door wider and closed it quickly, wanting to keep out as much of the cold as possible. "Tea?"

"Would be lovely, thanks," Bill said. He settled on the couch and looked at the abandoned book. "Third year Defense?"

"I've been offered the position at Hogwarts," Remus said. "I'm not sure if I want to, but I have until March to decide. I thought about catching up on the literature to see if I remember the course work."

"I think you'd be brilliant," Bill said.

"I do like teaching," Remus agreed. He poured the water into the waiting pot and finished putting together a tray. "It's Earl Grey. Hope that's fine--it's all I've got."

"It's fine," Bill said. "So, how about something more immediate?"

Remus looked up. "Immediate?"

"Sure. Christmas?"

Remus sat back in his chair and pressed his hands together to keep them from shaking. "I was planning on staying here."

Bill sighed and sat back. "Remus, it's only one day out. It'll be good."

"No, Bill. I won't."

There was silence as Remus tried to find a polite way of ushering Bill away from the subject and Bill wondered how best to find another topic. "So, if you do take the post, would you follow the same curriculum as before?"

Remus wondered at the sudden topic change, but grabbed it.

~~~

Christmas Eve. Bill straightened his shoulders and walked through the gate that surrounded the modest garden around Remus' house. The other wizard rarely left his home and rarely socialized. He knew his grief over loosing Tonks was great--Bill still mourned Fleur--but it had been five years. The least Remus could do to help himself was go to a little Christmas celebration.

He knocked on the door. "Remus?"

It swung open. "Again, Bill? I do not want to go out."

"You're going whether you like it or not," Bill said. He cast a stunner and was amazed when Remus went out cold. He would have thought it would have taken more time. He shrugged and entered the house. Now, to pack a small bag and get both it, himself, and Remus through the Floo.

~~~

"William Weasley! Just what are you doing?"

Bill winced when he heard his mother's tone. "Mum, he needs to get out more."

"And kidnapping him is the way to do it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Wasn't going either way. He's been offered the position as the Defense teacher, but I doubt he'll take it. This may be the only socializing he'll get for a bit."

"Normal people visit others in their home," she clucked at him.

"He's here now, nothing for it," Bill said. "I'll put him up in my old room."

She sighed and waved him past her. Bill grinned and went on up. He locked the door behind him and then the window for good measure. He stepped away from the bed and cast a renerverate. Remus sat up, reaching for a wand that wasn't there. "William! I will not have this! When I...where's my wand? Did you take that, too? Where are we?"

"The Burrow," Bill said. "Home."

"Why?"

"Because it's past time for you to socialize," Bill said. His tone softened with his next words. "I hate the idea of you living year in and out in your cottage, only going out for essentials."

Remus scowled. "I do not need a minder! I'm getting on in years, Bill. It's what we do when we get old."

"And I won't stand for it because you have people here who love you like family!"

"Like you?"

Bill winced and backed down. "Remus--"

"Leave."

"But--"

"I suppose I have no choice now but to celebrate with your family, but I do not want to see you."

Bill sighed and his shoulders slumped. "It's Christmas Eve. No one's here yet except Harry and Ginny. Ron, maybe. I'm not sure. You can probably miss dinner tonight. And...if you really want to go home, I'll let you go."

Remus was silent and Bill left. He leaned against the door and hoped that Remus would forgive him in the morning.

~~~

"But, you don't get it," Bill said in a slurred voice. He may have drunk too much at dinner.

"What don't I get?" Ron asked as he struggled under Bill. He had been elected to get his brother to his room safely, but it wasn't an easy task.

"I l-love him," Bill hiccupped. "Ever since the war. He's brilliant, you know? Then he left and I met Fleur and..."

"And..." Ron was only half listening. It explained in the morning why he fainted when he would catch Bill and Remus...but Ron rather did not like to remember that. He had not fainted.

"Well, there was Tonks and the war and then Remus left," Bill said. He frowned. "Dunno why. Thought he would have known that I..."

"I'll take him, Ron," Remus said softly from the landing above them.

Ron grinned and happily handed over Bill. "Thanks! Night. And, er, good luck."

Remus shook his head and helped Bill over the last few steps. "You are more trouble than anyone I have ever met. Except perhaps Harry, but Harry has always been a bit of trouble."

Bill grunted and fell flat on his face on the bed, having tripped over his own feet. Remus undressed Bill and propped him on his side. He crawled in next to him, hoping that by spooning Bill, the other wizard would not be tempted to roll on his back. "But you are worth it," Remus whispered. He cast a _Nox_ and fell to sleep quickly.

~~~

Bill groaned when he woke up and blinked. He had a bit of a headache and there was someone behind him, an arm wrapped around his chest. "Huh?"

"Morning."

Bill cautiously looked over his shoulder. "Remus?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have realized." Remus bit his lip. "I was spending too much time alone."

"Oh. All right then."

"And I should have realized that there was someone there to help me."

"Yeah?"

Remus' hand moved and Bill turned over onto his back. "How about a new start?"

Bill thought about it. "You mean it?"

"I do. I have been lonely and you...are an amazing catch."

"Really?"

Remus nodded and Bill smiled. "A new start. All right."

"Good. Now, how about breakfast?"

"Are you ready? I meant it last night, if you--"

"No, I'm ready."

"Good luck kiss?"

"Oh, just the one, all right."

It turned into a snog and they completely missed breakfast. Which they were both fine with. Completely.


End file.
